


Familia

by CrushedByARainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Janus Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides Spoilers, dark side family, patton sanders mentioned - Freeform, putting others first, thomas sanders mentioned, wrath sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/CrushedByARainbow
Summary: Deceit has mixed feeling about being accepted and isn't sure what to think anymore.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Familia

Janus had finally been accepted after revealing his name to Thomas and yet when he stared into the mirror the next day, he didn't feel any of the happiness he felt previously upon being accepted, no, rather he felt an overwhelming sense of fire burning across his skin.  
He always tried to stay morally grey on issues but he had to admit his methods weren't the greatest. Though he knew that with time he could try and become better, to become a side that Thomas would want to listen to instead of being pushed away, he knew the damage he had done. Regardless of whether he was a hero or a villain, he was a liar, a manipulator, and in the end, that was all he'd probably ever be. 

"I thought I'd find you in here," A voice chuckled and Janus turned, seeing Wrath leaning against the bathroom door with a smile spreading across his lips. Janus sighed and looked back at the mirror, fixing his caplet over his shirt, as Wrath walked over to him, gently grabbing the caplet and helping Janus to adjust it. 

"Why are you here?" Janus asked, "Have you come to make fun of me as well."

"I would, but I think Roman already did that job for me," Wrath said, squeezing Janus's shoulders firmly. 

"So, I'm guessing you know everything," Janus said 

"Yup, especially about Patton turning into a giant frog monster. Now, that is something I wasn't expecting," Wrath said. 

"Ya, me either..." Janus trailed off 

"Something on your mind?" Wrath asked

"It's just..." Janus sighed "Despite everything good that happened today, why do I still feel so..." 

"Shitty?" Wrath said 

Janus nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed, a tear falling down his human half. "I only wanted..." Janus breathed 

"Shh," Wrath whispered, gently turning Janus around and hugging him close to his chest. 

"I only want..." Janus sobbed into Wrath's arms "For me, no, for all of us to finally be accepted by Thomas! Why is that so hard!" 

Wrath rubbed his hand up and down Janus's back "Janus," Wrath said, "Do you remember how long it took for us to accept each other? To finally end the war between us?" 

Janus sniffled "A couple of years." 

"And we've lived together in the same house for almost twenty years at this point!" Wrath said "And even though we may fight once in a while. We've both learned how to accept each other, flaws and all, and guess what?" Wrath lifted Janus's chin, rubbing Janus's scales with his thumb. "You and Remus are my best friends and my familia. There is no one more important to me than you two." 

"Thank you," Janus smiled 

"Aw, I didn't know that's what you thought of me!" Said a voice. 

Janus and Wrath jumped, looking over to Remus who was standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips and a giant grin on his face. 

"Remus," Wrath growled, "Don't sneak up on us like that." 

"Sorry, didn't realize you were such a scaredy-cat," Remus laughed 

Wrath clenched his fist and glared "I'll show you scared," he shouted, lunging himself towards Remus who easily dodged out of the way. Wrath landed on the floor with a loud thud and Remus skipped over to Janus, placing an arm around his shoulders. 

"Good thing you're not a cat, Wart, otherwise you wouldn't have any lives left," Remus grinned. 

"You two are idiots," Janus laughed with a fond roll of his eyes. 

"Ya well," Wrath said, dusting himself off and walking over, pulling both Sides into a hug. "I guess we can all be idiots together." 

Janus smiled and leaned into the warmth of them both, he knew that things were only going to get more complicated from here, yet, with these two dorks by his side perhaps things could get better.


End file.
